


Interlude

by lasergirl



Series: Environmental Control [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasergirl/pseuds/lasergirl
Summary: A brief moment before Phil takes Clint to meet his mom. I just found this on my computer as I was cleaning. Environmental Control!verse and it works as a ficlet.





	Interlude

“Are you done yet?” Phil checks in on Clint, who said he was shaving over 30 minutes ago.

“Can’t make it tie,” Clint grumbles. The violet-striped tie is halfway presentable but there’s a blob of toothpaste on his shirtfront, and he’s fighting with the final wrap-and-tuck maneuver of his tie. “Can you?”

“As if you have to ask.” Phil strips the knot out of the tie and pops the top few buttons on the shirt. “Off, you’ve got toothpaste on the front.”

Clint doesn’t complain as Phil wiggles the shirt off over his head, but mutters to himself. “Aww, toothpaste,” and straightens his hearing aid over his ear. “I ironed a backup, the grey one on the closet door.”

Phil comes back in with the tie over his shoulder and bearing the dove grey shirt. “Ok, straighten up.”

Clint stands up straight, buttons and tucks in the shirt as Phil winds the tie around his neck. It only takes about 15 seconds and the tie looks perfect. He grins at Phil.

“Knew I kept you around for a reason,” and he kisses the line under Phil’s jaw while Phil fastens the arrow-shaped tie clip in place. “What do you think? Am I presentable now?”

“Truth be told, I like you better with no shirt on,” Phil smiles, and Clint flushes pink high on his cheeks. “But my mother likes you better fully clothed, so this is perfect.”


End file.
